


You Be The Match, Imma Be Your Fuse

by Cutelarents01



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Gulf is horny and in love, M/M, Masturbation, Mew is too hot for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelarents01/pseuds/Cutelarents01
Summary: As he lays in bed staring at the picture of Mew shirtless and wet, his phone screen the only source of light in the dark room, he can’t help but crave letting his mind go. Letting it wander into those places filled with thoughts of Mew he’s never let himself explore. Letting himself remember how good it felt to have Mew touch him and kiss him, how good it felt when Gulf did the same to him all those months ago. Letting himself imagine what it would be like to have Mew on top of him, rubbing, pulling, kissing, licking, touching, stroking, fucking.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 309





	You Be The Match, Imma Be Your Fuse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://www.instagram.com/p/B9o5fviJntx/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself... just hope you enjoy hehe

Gulf is staring at his phone screen in disbelief. Screen stuck on the brand new post on Mew's Instagram. And, _what the fuck?_

He knows Mew has been working out. Hell, they’ve even talked about going to the gym together because Gulf himself has started trying to bulk up. But he did not at all expect Mew to post a picture showing off his progress so suddenly. Half-naked in the pool, no less.

If Gulf is honest, the picture is proving to be a problem for him. A very hard one. In his pants.

Gulf can’t help but feel his ears redden and his heart-rate pick up as he realizes his dick is chubbing up thanks to the picture. It’s embarrassing and he kind of feels perverted for getting turned on from the picture. He and Mew have literally made out and grinded on each other both clothed and half-naked before, for god's sake, even if it was while acting. Both of them have gotten hard because of such scenes too, although neither one addressed it then, just awkwardly tried to fix their situation individually in order to keep moving with filming.

At that point in time, Gulf was too worried about his character and the job, in general, to really pay attention to all the ridiculous things Mew was making him feel outside of filming, playing it off as just their characters affecting their real-life relationship. But nowadays Gulf has become increasingly aware that those emotions are still there. The way Mew takes care of him, just in everyday life making him feel things he’s never felt with anyone before, yet also things he’s felt for people he’s been in relationships with in the past. And it’s kind of terrifying. But he’s so fucking happy to have Mew in his life. Gulf really just wants to ignore the fear and let himself go completely sometimes. Right now is one of those times.

As he lays in bed staring at the picture of Mew shirtless and _wet_ , his phone screen the only source of light in the dark room, he can’t help but crave letting his mind go. Letting it wander into those places filled with thoughts of Mew he’s never let himself explore. Letting himself remember how _good_ it felt to have Mew touch him and kiss him, how _good_ it felt when Gulf did the same to him all those months ago. Letting himself imagine what it would be like to have Mew on top of him, rubbing, pulling, kissing, licking, touching, stroking, _fucking_.

Gulf bites his lip as he feels his cock reach the half-way point to being fully erect. He wants to touch himself so _badly_. He hasn’t done it in over a week because of events and the internship. The need to come coming to the forefront of his mind at that moment.

It’s then that he hears a voice in his head, ‘Do it. Get yourself off to him. No one will even know. You’re in your room, alone, in the dark. All you have to do is reach down and touch yourself until you come. That’s it. No one has to know.’ Looking at the picture again, Gulf stares intently at the curve of Mew’s lips, the tan of his skin, the thickness of his muscles, and most importantly the confidence in his eyes, as if he _knows_ the power he holds over him.

“Fuck it.” He mumbles to himself before finally letting his right hand move from where it rested on his chest. He lets it go downward slowly, grazing against his clothed stomach, still somewhat unsure. But once he reaches the band of the boxer shorts he’s wearing, there’s no hesitation as he reaches in to grab his half-hard cock. He gives it a slow experimental stroke and bites his lip at how good it feels. Fuck, he’s doing this.

Gulf puts his phone down next to him and swiftly moves to take his shirt and boxers off completely under the bedsheets. If he's gonna do it, he might as well do it right, he thinks. His right hand quickly goes back to his cock, just rubbing slowly, for now, letting the pleasure in his belly build, while his left hand moves to play with his nipple, touching softly at first before he squeezes it lightly between his thumb and index finger. He sighs and closes his eyes, letting himself bask in the pleasure.

The image of Mew in the pool pops up in his mind again and it makes him grip his cock a little harder. As he starts to properly stroke himself he begins to think about Mew’s body. He’s seen probably almost every part of it at some point with the exception of his dick. The closest Gulf's come to it was one time as he sat in Mew’s lap when the man wore only sweatpants, feeling _something_ on his ass. Back then he brushed it off, mostly out of fear of having to address it, but now the memory only serves to rile him up further. After their recent interview where Mew let it slip that he occasionally goes without underwear, Gulf thinks he must not have had them on then because the younger boy had felt enough to tell Mew’s size was... impressionable.

Gulf wonders about the length and thickness of Mew when fully hard. It's probably veiny as well, considering the number of visible veins the man has running down his arms. He imagines what it would feel like to rub their members together, Mew on top of him just grinding his pelvis on Gulf’s own, letting both of them bask in the feeling of each other. Gulf speeds up his hand and squeezes his nipple harder as the fire in him grows aided by his imagination. He remembers how big Mew felt on top of him, how he could easily cover him completely with his broad body and how commanding yet attentive he was when filming sex scenes. God, Gulf could really let Mew just do anything with him. He trusts him that much.

Would Mew fuck him slow and gentle? Would he fuck him rough and fast? Gulf wants to imagine he’d be a mix of both, just like the contrasting mix that is the older man’s personality. Mew would probably take his time to get Gulf needy and begging, kissing and touching everywhere possible but gently and softly so as to leave him whining for _more_.

Gulf moves his left hand to his mouth, placing two fingers on his tongue and sucking.

Once Gulf is needy enough though, Mew would probably be rough, manhandling him into whatever position he wanted in order to open him up quickly yet skillfully, finding his prostate with ease and only giving it teasing touches that could have the younger shaking with the need.

Gulf folds himself, legs coming up to his chest, getting into the familiar position, before moving his now wet fingers quickly down to his hole. His right hand still strokes his cock at a pace that keeps his pleasure increasing, his dick now painfully hard, leaking slightly from the slit, as he teases his entrance before finally inserting both of his fingers in one go and starting slow stroking motions in and out of himself, not wanting to waste any time.

Mew’s cock would probably feel so much better inside him. Hot and pulsing and _big_. Completely overwhelming him yet also satisfying his need to be filled. And Gulf would just take it, let his P do what he wants and just be a good boy for him. With the amount of care and love the older has given him, Gulf really just wants to be good for Mew in return.

Would Mew praise him? Tell him that he’s a good boy, that he’s taking his cock so good, that his tight hole is squeezing it just right? Fuck, Gulf wants to hear those words in that deep voice, rough with pleasure, so bad.

Gulf imagines Mew praising him with those words, as he fucks him rough and fast, while he's fucking himself with his fingers and he feels the desire to come grow inside him. His right hand is still stroking his cock and he imagines Mew’s big hand doing it instead of his own. He's realizing now just how needy he is for his Mew, how much he really wants the older to take him like this, how absolutely gone he is for the man.

Gulf is panting quietly in the darkness, as he fucks his two fingers into himself while pumping his leaking cock and his mind is full of Mew Mew Mew. The person who helps him in everything he does, the person that guides him when he’s lost, the person that makes him feel happy and confident and loved. The person he wants taking care of him in a moment like this one when he’s at his most vulnerable.

“Gonna come.” He mumbles out loud without realizing it.

In his fantasy, Gulf would ask Mew to let him come because he can’t just do it without his P’s permission, he has to be good for him. And Mew would let him because Mew always lets Gulf get what he wants. He would tell him in that deep voice of his as he strokes Gulf’s cock, as fast as the younger is stroking himself, and fucks his hole, rubbing on his prostate so good, like Gulf’s fingers are, “Come, baby. Come just for me.”

And Gulf does. Face scrunched, mouth open in pleasure, broken whimper slipping out. White ropes of come coating his hand and stomach as the fingers inside himself lose control and jab recklessly and the hand on his cock slows.

Once his breathing is back to normal Gulf's able to compose himself enough to find his shirt and wipe all the bodily fluids he’s covered in. He then reaches for his phone and it opens up to the picture once again. It’s only been 10 minutes since it was posted.

All Gulf has in him to reply with is an “Ooohh” and he closes the app and phone before putting it on his bedside table. He decides to process everything that just happened in the morning.


End file.
